1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to particle drying systems. Implementations relate to biomass drying systems.
2. Background Art
Drying systems are used to reduce the moisture content of particles. Biomass drying systems are used to reduce the moisture content of biomass so that it can be rendered more usable for various applications, particularly those where the biomass is burned as a fuel for generation of heat, steam, or electrical power.